Souvenirs
by Strifyspectra
Summary: POV Yu 5 ans déjà ? 5 année depuis cette fameuse nuit ou nous nous sommes dis au n'ai jamais pu t'oublier,entendre de nouveau ta voix ça m'a fait revivre et aujourd'hui je me tiens là à ton concert,j'attendrai la fin pour te raconté l'enfer que j'ai vécu depuis la séparation du groupe,la douleur que j'ai eu en te voyant t'éloigner de moi. Yu x Strify Ex Cinema Bizarre


POV YU

**Le 25 Mars 2015 Berlin…**

Je suis là dans ton public parmi tous tes fans, je suis déguisé pour pas qu'ils me reconnaissent, j'attends avec la même impatience de te voir sur scène. Cette même scène où nous étions avec le reste du groupe il y a quelques années. Bien sûr avec les DNR, je joue aussi en live mais ce n'est pas pareil et ça ne le sera jamais, on n'a pas les mêmes délires et surtout il n'y a pas toi, mon amour.

Pourquoi je t'appelle ainsi ? Ne te souviens-tu pas ? De ce flot d'amour qui nous a submergés cette nuit-là ? Moi, je me souviens de mes mains sur ton corps, de ton odeur sur moi, de nos lèvres se touchant, de tes gémissements, de ta belle voix qui scandait mon nom. Nous étions ivres mais ça aurait fini par arriver même sans car vois-tu je t'ai aimé et aujourd'hui j'en ai eu marre de me voiler la face.

Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et je fais souffrir ma petite amie car elle sait que je n'ai de yeux que pour toi et crois-moi j'ai essayé d'être fidèle avec mes copines mais imaginer ton corps à leur place, je n'en pouvais plus.

Dès que tes chansons sont sorties je les ai écouté sans cesse jusqu'à m'en rendre ivre et aujourd'hui je suis à ton live, les fans crient, tu rentres sur scène et tu souris à ton public jusqu'à ce que tes yeux croisent les miens. D'abord tu me fixes, le silence s'est installé sans l'entendre ni le voir comme si il n'y avait que nous deux dans cette salle.

Tu me reconnais, tu m'adresse ton plus beau sourire, tu prends ton micro :

-Chers fans, j'ai l'immense plaisir de voir parmi vous, mon ancien guitariste Yu, si tu peux venir sur scène et jouer avec moi ?

J'enlève ma casquette et mes lunettes, je te rejoins sur scène, tu me chuchote que ça te fais du bien de me revoir, je te qu'à la fin de ton live il faudra qu'on parle. Tu me souris, un de tes musiciens me donne une guitare et les notes de musique que je laisse tomber, tu me regarde inquiet tu as peur que je ne joue pas avec toi alors je souffle à ton oreille que tes chansons et ta musique je la connais par cœur. C'est à mon tour de te sourire, tu reprends ton micro et la musique commence, les fans crient. A la fin du live je te retiens,te demande de rester sur scène et c'est à moi de prendre le micro :

-Cette dernière chanson est une dédicace personnel pour notre chanteur bien aimé, je chante très faux mais je me suis dit que c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour lui expliquer.

Les fans m'applaudissent, je commence par un solo de guitare et je chante « My World » de Sr-71

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
A wink and a smile, cause he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…

_[chorus]_

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!  
He's your everything

_[chorus]_

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

Il n'a pas l'air de connaître cette chanson mais c'est celle qui décrit le mieux mes sentiments pour lui. Je fais des efforts pour chanter un minimum juste. Le public est attentif. La chanson fini, je m'apprête à partir quand je te vois, devant moi tu me barre la route, prend mon visage en coupe et tu m'embrasse devant la foule qui pleure ou crient peu importe je ne les entends pas. Mes mains caressent tes longs cheveux blonds tandis que tu prends mon cou je prends tes hanches. Nous nous éloignons de la scène sans un au revoir aux fans. Tu reprends possession de mes lèvres commence alors une valse ou nos langues se rencontrent et nous nous sommes dit ces trois mots qui veulent tout dire « Je t'aime »


End file.
